


My Stupid Birthday

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek forgets it's Stiles' birthday, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Kind of a song!fic, M/M, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is hurt and angry, Stiles' Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' 18th birthday. Today was the day he'd been waiting two years for only to find out that Derek forgot his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stupid Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: Potential Break-up Song by Aly & AJ
> 
> Hey guys! First thing I've posted in a few months. Hope you like it.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3

Stiles waited. And waited and waited and waited. Nothing. The last time that he spoke to Derek was a quick good morning call before he had to leave for work. Derek had promised that he’d call on his lunch break. That was over six hours ago.

Normally, Stiles would just shrug it off thinking that Derek got swamped with an insane amount of cars flooding the shop. He would do that any other day except for today. Today was supposed to be special and maybe if he was lucky, a little romantic as well. Today was his birthday.

“Happy fucking birthday to me,” Stiles said morosely.

How could Derek forget his birthday?! Not once in the two years that they’d been officially an item, had Derek ever forgotten his birthday. Granted, the pack usually threw him a big birthday bash, but this year was just supposed to be them. Stiles had made reservations to their favorite restaurant and had something amazing planned for dessert.

Stiles scrolled through his iPod until he found the song he was looking for. He blasted the music as he stalked back to his bed. “Well, Derek can forget about getting a piece of this fine ass tonight.” Stiles thought bitterly.

 

Derek knew he was going to get into big, big trouble. He arrived at the Stilinski household and immediately winced at the blaring music coming from Stiles’ bedroom. He took a deep breath before climbing up to the open window.

He got one leg through the window when the song finally registered. His face paled and he knew that he was in some deep shit. There was only one other time that Stiles had played this song and it was a complete misunderstanding. He just hoped that Stiles would be able to forgive him.

 

“This is the potential breakup song. Our album needs just one. Oh baby please, please tell me!” Stiles sang at the top of his lungs

 

_**We got along** _   
_**We got along** _   
_**We got along until you did that** _   
_**Now all I want is just my stuff back** _   
_**Do you get that?** _   
_**Let me repeat that** _   
_**I want my stuff back** _

_**You can send it in a box** _   
_**I don’t care just drop if off** _   
_**I won’t be home** _   
_**Cause without me, you know you’re lost** _   
_**Minus you, I’m better off** _   
_**Soon you will know** _

****

After listening to the next verse, Stiles was pissed. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed-dial for Derek’s phone. He about jumped a foot in the air and spun around at the sound of the phone ringing behind him and came face to face with his boyfriend.

He tossed his phone on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Derek his best ‘bitch glare’.

“You’ve got some nerve showing up here Derek. Especially when I’m pissed t you. Like majorly, royally pissed off. I should take an extra long branch of mountain ash, wrap it up in wolfsbane, roll it around in mistletoe and shove it so far up your ass you feel it in your throat!” By the time he finished, his chest was heaving and his hands were balled up into tight fists at his side.

 

A low whine escaped Derek’s throat as he took a small step away from Stiles. Sure he’d seen Stiles angry with him before but never to this degree. Stiles had never threatened this much bodily harm. He didn’t know what he could say to get Stiles to calm down.

He swallowed thickly and looked up at Stiles through his thick lashes and took another step back until he was flush with the wall next to the window. Fuck, he really screwed up this time.

 

Stiles stood in the middle of his room and stared at Derek. the more the wolf stayed silent, the angrier and hurt he became.

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything?” Stiles asked, none of the heat behind it from before.

 

Derek looked up at Stiles and deemed it safe enough to approach the boy. He reached out and took both of Stiles’ hands in his own and rubbed his thumbs over Stiles’ knuckles.

“I don’t know what to say that’ll fix this because sorry just doesn’t feel like it’s enough. But Stiles, I really am sorry.”

They stood in an uncomfortable silence as the song played on in the background.

 

_**You can try, you can try** _   
_**You know I know it’d be a lie** _   
_**Without me, you’re gonna die** _   
_**So you better think clearly, clearly** _   
_**Before you nearly, nearly** _   
_**Mess up the situation that you’re gonna miss dearly, dearly** _   
_**C’mon** _

 

Stiles looked away from Derek but didn’t let go of his hands. “Why today? You knew how special today is for me.”

 

Derek closed his eyes and rested his forehead to Stiles’. Today was Stiles’ 18th birthday. He completely forgot. He had no idea how he could’ve forgotten when that’s all Stiles had been talking about the past few weeks. Thank god he’d already gotten Stiles’ gift months ago.

But, given the circumstances, Derek was really afraid to give it to Stiles. He was really unsure of how Stiles would react, to be honest. Derek rubbed his cheek over Stiles’, hoping Stiles would forgive him for being an awful boyfriend.

“I really am sorry Stiles. The shop got swamped and I needed to help the new hire with his workload. I never meant to work for so long.”

 

Stiles removed his hands from Derek’s and wrapped them around the other man’s waist and buried his face into the wolf’s neck. “Still, you could’ve called. I had dinner reservations at our restaurant and then we would’ve gone back to your place for dessert.” He mumbled into the skin of Derek’s neck.

 

Derek inwardly sighed with relief. Stiles initiating contact was a good sign and he relaxed into the hug, wrapping his own arms around the boy. He rested his head on top of Stiles’ and inhaled deeply, whining softly at the hurt and anger still lingering on him.

 

“I know it doesn’t compare in the slightest but would you forgive me with a makeup birthday dinner at the house? Maybe have some dessert, if the offer is still on the table?” Derek asked as he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back.

Stiles smiled against Derek’s neck. Maybe, just maybe, he could get everything he wanted. He still had plenty of time before his birthday was over. He moved his hands up and under Derek’s shirt, hands coming in contact with too warm skin. “Is there any way we can skip dinner and head straight for dessert?” he asked hopefully.

 

Derek snorted and shook his head, moving his own hands underneath Stiles’ shirt and traced over the moles that he found there. “Ever the charmer you are. How did I ever get so lucky as to nab you?”

 

Stiles pinched Derek’s side and looked up at his boyfriend with a glare. “Don’t get sassy with me sourwolf. You’re still in the proverbial dog house.”

 

Derek chuckled and kissed his boyfriend. “Well, it is your birthday. So, I guess we can have dessert first.”

 

Stiles smiled up at Derek. “Damn right it’s my birthday. I’ve been waiting a long fucking time for this day.”

 

Derek smiled fondly at Stiles. “I know you have baby. I’m so proud of you for being so patient.”

 

Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck, smiling at the praise. “It wasn’t easy either. You mister,” he said while poking Derek’s chest. “are a big, fucking cocktease. I’ve lost count with how many times I’ve jerked off after steamy make-out sessions or just watching you work down at the shop; wearing a dirty tank top and grease smudged all over your face and body.”

 

Derek growled lowly and his nostrils flared at the smell of arousal coming from his mate. “Come on, let’s go to my place.”

 

Stiles moaned and squeezed Derek around the waist. “I thought you’d never ask. Let me just grab my bag.”

Stiles shut off his iPod and grabbed his overnight bag and then took Derek’s hand and led him downstairs to the front door. He went to the kitchen and left his dad a note and then ran back to Derek.

“Okay sourwolf. Let’s go.”

 

Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly and led his boyfriend out to the car.


End file.
